


I Didn't Sign Up For This

by Krispetrimberly



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm Sorry, M/M, mentions of cranscott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krispetrimberly/pseuds/Krispetrimberly
Summary: Silence is the most disturbing sound she has ever heard. Nothing but the echoes of their screams still left in her mind. The clock on the bedside table ticking on as if her whole world hadn’t  just stopped. The Cars passing by outside, their drivers unaware of the agony that's taking place inside.orFriends with benefits gone wrong. A story told by Trini.





	I Didn't Sign Up For This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Power Rangers Familia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Power+Rangers+Familia).



> Ok this is my first time posting something. I'm still trying to get the hang of my writing style so let me know if it seems off. Also sorry for any grammatical errors. This work is a product of my Group chat writing angsty shit and me joining the fun.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Trini's POV

Silence is the most disturbing sound she has ever heard. Nothing but the echoes of their screams still left in her mind. The clock on the bedside table ticking on as if her whole world hadn’t just stopped. The Cars passing by outside, their drivers unaware of the agony that's taking place inside.

She doesn't know how long she's been laying here, the only thing she knows is that she left her. She left her here on the floor without so much as a goodbye. All she was left with was a simple

"I didn't sign up for this."

Maybe she shouldn't have pushed for them to make their relationship known. She should've kept her mouth shut and she would still be laying here. She wouldn't have lost her.

God, how could she be so stupid?

She knew how afraid she was of the boys finding out. She knows how homophobic Kim's parents are. She knew from the beginning that this was something that stayed behind closed doors. That was the deal.

Oh how everything was fun and games until feelings got involved

Its feels very full circle that Kimberly decided to end it considering that she was the one who started it.

Everything was fine, friends forever, ride or die , girl power, all that bullshit.  
Until Kim got shit faced drunk and kissed her after crawling through her window at 3 in the morning.

She thought that everything would go back to normal. That Kim would wake up and not remember, that they would continue on like nothing happened. 

Oh if only...

Kim woke up the next day and immediately apologized to her.

"Morning starshine, there is Advil and water on the table next to you"

"Oh shit, close the blinds"

"I would if you hadn't ripped them down last night casanova"

"Fuck, T I'm so sorry, we weren't supposed to talk about it like this. I was gonna wait to ask you this friday."  
"What the hell does that mean? Do you- Did you wanna ask me out?"

"Oh um not quite, I was wondering how open to this whole friends with benefits thing you'd be."

She should've stopped the conversation there. She knew that she felt something for the girl. She knew in the long run that she would become to attached.

But the way Kim held her hand and looked at her with those big brown eyes, she was already saying yes before she let herself think of the consequences. Next thing you know it's three hours later and they are a tangled mess of limbs, smiles on their faces giggling at the potential this new deal held.

"Ok we have to have rules"

How naive to think that they would have lasted.

1\. If one of us is not in the mood we won't push it.  
2\. It stays behind closed doors.  
3\. If feelings happen we call it off  
4\. No one can know. This stays between the two of them.

They were going strong for about two weeks before things started to feel different. Kim got overly jealous of people flirting with trini. She even snapped at Zack once one of his jokes got a little too crude.

“Can't you see the jokes make her uncomfortable Zack. Seriously thats enough!!”

“Kim the only one who is uncomfortable here is you”

“I’m sorry that I tried to help T, I’ll make sure it doesn't happen again”

“Wait kim thats no-”

She had been gone from the pit before the statement was finished

It wasn't till later that night when kim had whispered the words “you're mine” that trini had learned why kim had snapped.

“Trini i can't continue to pretend that i don't see you as more of a friend”

“So where does that leave us? We agreed that if feelings happened, we would call it off.”

“Something tells me that i’m not the only one with feelings here.”

“That something would be right.”

“T i can't promise you that we can be the most open couple. No one can know that this is happening. If my Parents ever caught wind of this they would-”

“Hey, no, i get it. As long as i have you that's all that matters to me right now.”

This is when their kisses turned into something more, when their touch became a necessity instead of a convenience.

As much as it hurt that no one could know that they were together. She had been happier than ever. In the beginning it was nice to have the secret romance, it was their own and no one else's business.

But jealousy of other couples started to take over.

“WHAT'S SO WRONG WITH WANTING TO HOLD YOUR HAND!?!”

“Why can't we go to a club, it will be too dark for us to be noticed anyways.”

“If i have watch one more guy hit on you when we are out, I’m gonna be sick”

“EXCUSE ME IF I WANT TO GO OUT TO DINNER ON OUR ANNIVERSARY”

“It's been six months when are we gonna tell them?”

That was their breaking point. Who knew such a simple question would lead to their end

“We talked about this, you know why not”

“Babe i know but come on billy and jason have been together for over a month and your parents haven't even batted an eye at them.”

“That's different and you know it.”

“NO it's not, why can't we take the leap? We know there will be a support system if we fall”

“Why is this a problem all of a sudden? I thought things were going fine. We had a deal.”

“No kim. Couples don't have deals, we didn't make a vow, it was thrown on the table once and we haven't talked about it since.”

“Well take it off the table. This conversation is over.”

She should have left it there. But she wasn't going down without a fight.

“So that's it, all i’ll ever be is your dirty little secret.”

“How could you even say that-”

“No i am tired of sitting in the shadows. I want to be able to be out and proud with you. I want the whole fucking world to know that you're mine and I’m yours.”

“So the only way for this to work is for us to become public.”

“I'm not saying that”

“No that's fine i get it. I’ll Just pack my stuff now and save us further heartbreak.”

“Babe wait-”

“No, it's over, it was a mistake to think this would work. This was a mistake”

“How can you say that, Kim i love you”

“Yeah well apparently not enough.”   
“Please don't do this. I’ll wait, i’ll wait forever for you. Anything.”

“I've been too blind to see that i was taking advantage of you. I get that. I hope the next girl will make you happy”

“No this isn't how this ends.”

“I told you before trinity, I didn’t sign up for this.” and with that she was gone.

She knows that eventually she has to get up off of the floor. But at the moment that's the only thing that feels real to her, that and the sound of the clock ticking, and the cars driving by...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok let me know how you feel. If you love it , hate it, if you're majorly confused. feedback is highly appreciated.


End file.
